Time to Record
by FanFicFreak1992
Summary: After Margaret Dupree Peggy wins Final Jam her and Shane get ready to record their single. But guess who else will be there? That’s right Mitchie, Caitlyn, Ella, Tess, and the other 2/3’s of Connect 3 … But where oh where will they all fit into this?


Time to Record

Time to Record!

Summary- After Margaret Dupree (Peggy) wins Final Jam her and Shane get ready to record their single. But guess who else will be there? That's right Mitchie, Caitlyn, Ella, Tess, and the other 2/3's of Connect 3 …. But where oh where will they all fit into this story… read to find out…. And couples are a thing coming up in the future.

**Chapter 1**

Peggy's POV-

_Three weeks…. Has it really been that long? Camp Rock got done three weeks ago, three weeks ago I told off Tess, three weeks ago I sang at Final Jam, three weeks ago Connect 3 liked me, three weeks ago Tess was clapping for me, three weeks ago Tess said she was sorry, three weeks ago I WON Final Jam!_

_It seemed like yesterday, like yesterday all that stuff happened. And know this time tomorrow I will get on a plane, tomorrow I will be in LA, tomorrow I will see Shane, Nate, and Jason again, tomorrow I will go to the recording studio, tomorrow I will start writing my single with Shane, and tomorrow I will have my first interview with Ryan Seacrest on __102.7 KIIS-FM__!_

_Also, I haven't even told you the best part yet, tomorrow I get to see-_

"Peggy! Dinner's ready! This will be the last dinner as a family for almost 2 months," my mom shouted up the stairs. I got off my bed and started to the stairs I turned the corner to see my mom standing at the bottom of the stairs, sitting. I tilted my head to the side and I jogged down the stairs and sat next to her and swung my arm around her shoulder.

"Mom! Can you believe tomorrow-" I started but I was cut off.

"You're leaving me for basically two months, tomorrow my baby girl leaves me again, tomorrow she starts her career as possibly becoming a celebrity, and tomorrow my little princess has a big chance of leaving and never coming back the same as she left," she looked up to me and tears were running down her face.

Seeing anyone I love start to cry will make me cry, I could feel my eyes getting stingy. I had no idea what to say to her so I just wrapped my other arm around her and started to cry aswell. We sat there for a minute or two until she broke the silence.

"I never really thought you were leaving until it is basically pushed in my face. Calling you down for dinner and actually saying the words about you leaving got me thinking that you're actually going," she said with tears still going down her face. I took my head off her shoulder, and my hair was in my face but I didn't feel like moving it.

"We'll still see each other! And I'll call every night…." I said having to take a deep breath, "and what do you mean I'll change, I'll still be your little 'princess' when I come back. Don't worry…" I looked into her eyes and she smirked. She took the hair in my face and pushed it behind my left ear and kissed my forehead mumbling something about dinner. She stood up and walked into the kitchen.

_Does she really think that I will change? I won't change, all I'm doing is making a single with Connect 3 and going on tour with them… and becoming a small celeb person… Oh My Gosh! I could change… well I will restrain myself to changing, I can't change! _ It took myself to gather myself back up but I eventually stood up and went to the kitchen to eat dinner, the last family dinner at this table for the next two months or so.

"Plane 320 to Los Angeles boarding in 3 minutes! 3 minutes!" said a lady of the intercom in the Atlanta airport. I looked over to the giant wall of windows separating the boarding room and the airport lobby, I saw my mom standing there with her hand against the window and tears streaming down her face. I went over to the window.

"Did you hear that mom? 3 minutes and boarding starts," I spoke into my cell phone I saw my mom nod. Then I heard some murmuring and I could see her lips moving but nothing was able to be understood. This happened everytime I got on the plane by myself. Every year I go to Camp Rock, the past 4 years meaning, she would stand her and cry, every time I go to my dad's house in Cleveland she stands there and cry, so I'm used to it by now.

"Mom, I can't understand what you're saying… you're mumbling again."

"Sorry hunny, it's just that I can't believe it, you're leaving me again. Who is supposed to keep me company at home? The house maid?" she tried to laugh a little but it came out as a whimper. This made me start crying, she saw this, "Don't cry hunny, stay brave! Because one of us have to…"

This made me laugh, "Yeah, because we know you can never be brave when I leave you just become a pile of tears. The airport's cleaning crew follows you to my departure room."

"Oh be quiet!" she said jokingly, "I'm going to miss you so much hunny," she said putting her hand up to the glass, of course I put my hand directly onto the glass right over hers. Tears began to fall faster but I couldn't wipe them away because I had to hold my cell and I had to keep my hands there.

"Attention passengers, we will start boarding the first class flyers thank you," my mom started to curl up her fingers as if she were trying to hold my hand. I looked at her and tried to do the same. I pulled the phone away from my ear and slowly closed it. _Saying goodbye to my mom is the hardest part, so we never really say goodbye it hurts to much. _I picked up my carry on and turned around and jogged to the entrance.

"Hello, Ms Dupree are you an unaccompanied minor today?" said the lady checking out my ticket, all I did was nod. She took out a red stamp pad and stamped the letters UM on my ticket, "There you go Ms. Dupree! I hope you have a safe and comfortable ride."

Once again I nodded but this time I managed to mutter out a thank you. I turned around to look at the glass wall and my mom's curled fingers hadn't moved, _goodbye mom… _I turned once more before getting on the walk way which had the plane waiting for me on the other side. I looked at my ticket stub and tried to find my seat which was on the ticket piece I had. Finally finding my seat I sat down.

"Hello, I'm Theresa and I'll be your flight attendant friend for the day since I see you are a UM. If you need anything just press the button above you with the lady holding a tray and I will come straight away," she said smiling, I could tell that this lady wasn't fake, she has that kindness look in her eyes.

"Oh thank you, but I think I have everything handled for now. Oh and I'm Margaret Dupree, but you can call me Peggy," I said holding out my hand, she shock it and then went on her way. _She's got to be the best one yet! _

"Hello, I'm Theresa and I'll-"

"I really don't feel like talking at the moment, so can I be alone?" said a snotty girl four seats in front of me, _gosh if I didn't know any better I would say that is Tess Tyler._

"Of course Ms Tyler, just call for me if you need it," said Theresa, she looked hurt but she put on a smile and went to the cockpit area. _It can't be Tess, can it?_

**A/N- Thanks for reading the first chapter of **_**Time to Record**_** and I will write more if I get at least 5 good reviews that tell me to continue. This is my first fanfic and I know it is from a very different point of view then other stories but it will be good, I hope… Yes other characters will be in the story later on but I like to but detail in my stories and make my stories real life kinda, something that you could actually see happen in the real world. Sooo I hope all of you like the first chapter and I really hope that you will continue to read this story and my others that I hope to write someday.**


End file.
